The present invention relates to a developer supplying member, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional developing device to be disposed in an image forming apparatus of an electro-photography type. The conventional developing device includes a developing roller for supplying developer to a photosensitive member and a developer supplying roller for supplying developer to the developing roller.    Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-108090
In the image forming apparatus of the electro-photography type having the conventional developing device, it is required to maintain good image quality for an extended period of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a developer supplying member, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus capable of maintaining good image quality for an extended period of time.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.